


Thea's Incest Desire: Caught

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Thea watches Oliver with club skanks and wants a piece of him. Sara catches them in the act and needs a little incentive to keep quiet. Explicit
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Thea Queen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Thea's Incest Desire: Caught

Universe 41 

Oliver never went to the island and his parents are out of town. 

Start

Thea had always been obsessed with her brother. Ever since she was sixteen her brother had been a fixture of her fantasies. In the room next door she drilled through the wall so she could watch him with his conquests. She was mesmerized with the way he fucked random sluts he picked up at clubs. 

He would smash their faces into his bed as he fucked them. They would wail and scream as his big cock ravished them for hours on end. When he was drunk he was extra brutal and ferosious in sex. It never failed to make her soaking wet and to stop her from playing with herself. She couldn't use anything that vibrates on the risk of Oliver hearing her. So she found a toy that most resembled her brother's big dick. 

As she shoved the toy deeper and deeper she listened to Oliver's dirty talk. He verbally abused this woman making her even more aroused. She wished she was in this girl's place. She had grown tired of watching in the morning he was going to make her move. 

In the morning Oliver was still passed out when she snuck in his room. The woman had left an hour before she decided to make her move. He was still naked and the blanket was on the floor. His beautiful ten inch cock was standing tall just tempting her to take a taste. She climbed up the bed and stared up at his cock she grasped it with her hand; she couldn't even grip it fully. She licked a line from the balls to the tip before taking it into her mouth. He tasted a little salty. She couldn't tell if that was sweat or the taste of the slut last night. 

She had spent hours taking her toy in every hole as deep as she could so she had no problem deep throating him. He would pulse and bob in her mouth when he hit the back of her throat. He was enjoying this and from the little sounds he was making he was having a pleasant dream. 

'Cum dammit this is taking too long. He is going to wake up if I can't make him cum soon.' As a last resort she took him all the way into her throat and held him there. He started jerking into her mouth a little and that's when she felt two hands on her head holding her there as he blew a big hot load down her throat. 

Oliver looked down to see Thea's wide eyes meet him as he came. It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. "Hello Speedy."

He let go of her head and she started gasping for air while swallowing. "Oliver this isn't what it looks like."

He reached down and put a hand on her face, "Do you think I know you don't watch me? I have always known Speedy. I just have never said anything because I like giving you a show." He picked her up and placed her so she was straddling him. "You think of me and I think of you. Why don't you tell me what you want?"

She couldn't form words she was in basic underwater and she could feel his hot cock against her wet panties. "I...I want...please." She had wanted this for so long she couldn't believe this was about to happen. Her brother's cock was going to fuck her and her brother didn't even know if she was on birth control. He could knock her up if she wasn't careful and that thought made her even hotter. 

Without any more explanation he flipped her over and pushed her panties to the side before going as deep as he could into his sister. Thea moaned, "Fuck the real thing feel so much better." Her brother pulls her oversized shirt off and starts to feast on her chest. Her breath got shorter as her brother started to suck and pinch her nipples. "Stop holding back fuck me harder."

Oliver stopped focusing on her chest and placed his hand around her neck and turned it up a notch. Every thrust made her cry out louder and louder. Thank God the rest of the family was on a trip or else the whole house could hear her. Her brother was fucking her brains out. The grip around her throat got tighter the closer she got to cumming. Somehow Oliver knew she was about to cum and as she was about to cum her vision got cloudy. 

Oliver was nowhere near cumming but seeing Thea's eyes roll back into her head as her legs jiggles made him harder. Her pussy was clamping around him trying to milk his cock. "Don't stop. keep going." She never wanted this to stop the way he made her feel was euphoric. 

"You know what I do to the real bad girls?" He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube. He was about to fuck his sister's ass the taboo made this even hotter. 

She knew what was coming and she just nodded. She was so ready for this it was Oliver's favorite thing to do to the real slutty girls. He would fuck them until they would agree to anything. She felt him flip her over and rip her panties off and started the prep. She turned around and saw her brother slather his cock with lube before sticking a few fingers inside of her. "You don't need to be gentle, I have trained for this." He almost came from that little sentence alone. His sister was trained for him she wanted to be his perfect sex doll. 

He just chuckled before sinking into her and putting all of his weight on top of her. She loved the full feeling in her ass. It was so warm and his perfect body pressing her into the mattress made her cry out. 

Oliver started to build his momentum reaming his little sister's ass. He had never felt such a perfect fit around his cock before it's like she was made for him. "God you are so tight and perfect. You were training to be my sex toy weren't you?" Her body was so small and perfect. He even started to add a couple spanks to redden up her cheeks. 

She panted, "Yes I wanted to make you proud. Ah. I have wanted you for years. I have hated watching you with whores when you could have had me. I would let you take me ah in any way you wanted."

She was quivering around him and the dirty talk was making his stomach twist up. He was getting closer with every dirty thing she said. "Are you ready for me to ruin you for every other guy?"

Her mind was unraveling, "Yes it's always been you. Don't make me forget your cock."

He lifted her until she was on her knees and he watched her bubble butt ripple with every thrust. "Are you close, little sister? Do you want to cum around your brother's dick?" She kept squeezing her muscles trying to speed up the process. 

She nodded, "Yes please cum I need it inside of me." It wasn't much longer before she came and he finished with her. 

"Sara!" 

The orgasmic feel of her brother's cum inside her ass was forgotten as Oliver cried out another woman's name. She turned around to see Oliver staring at Sara in the doorway. "Sara this."

She was cut off by Sara, "What the hell is going on here?"

3 minutes earlier 

Sara had come to the mansion to eat breakfast with Oliver. They had planned it for a week to discuss them opening a club together. She reached his room to hear sex noises. She expected it to be his latest club skank however that was not the case when she heard. "Are you close, little sister?" She was too shocked to say anything so she had to watch Oliver plug his sister's ass. 

She couldn't help but be impressed with how Thea was taking the punishment. She could tell it wasn't anything forced from the way Thea was begging for it. 

When they noticed her they tried to explain it away. "What are you two thinking?"

Oliver pulled out and she saw the cum leak out of Thea's abused gaping hole. "Sara I'm the victim here she came onto me."

Thea turned around and tired to cover herself. "Don't turn this around on me. You grabbed my head and came down my throat."

Sara went to hit Oliver only for him to grab her wrists. They wrestled and she couldn't focus on anything besides his cock grinding into her stomach. She was already wet from the show but now she couldn't help it. She kissed him, he released her wrists and put his hands on her backside and brought her to the bed. "Dammit Oliver just fuck me." She looked away unable to look him in the eyes. She was ashamed of what she was asking. 

Thea was pissed this was her special day. "Sara Oliver is mine." 

Sara had wanted Oliver ever since he fucked her sister and she had to listen all night long. "Just this once if Oliver fucks me like he did you i will keep quiet. One time offer."

Thea groaned and pouted, "Fine. Oliver gets it over with quickly. I am far from being done with you."

Oliver leaned down and kissed Thea for the first time in a romantic way. "I will be as quick as I can." 

As Oliver was talking to Thea she was stripping down. The brother and sister watched her get naked and for the first time in a long time she felt self conscious. "Stop staring at me."

Thea laughed, "Don't get shy now I'm about to see my brother tear you apart. I bet you will beg for mercy and I will make sure you regret it." 

Oliver just smiled and laid back on the bed, "Come on Sara get a move on." Sara huffed but obeyed. She slowly let his cock enter her and she felt her toes curl. She had never been with a guy this big. Thea was right he was going to tear her apart. "Fuck Oliver I can't take it."

Thea got behind her and pressed her body into Sara's and in the process put all of her weight on her driving Sara all the way down. 

"Thea fuck." She was now completely full and couldn't stop shaking in pleasure. She came the moment his cock hit her cervix. A guy has never touched that deep inside of her. 

Oliver loved the shocked and pained look in Sara's face. He put his hands on her hips and raised her up before slamming back down. Her mouth dropped with that action and her tongue rolled out. 

Sara braced herself on his chest trying to hold herself up and he fucked her stomach. Oliver was fucking her so harder than she had ever dreamed. "Slow down."

Oliver did slow down and saw Thea get up and walk out of the room. He wanted to say something but tried to focus on Sara. He slowed down but gave her long full strokes. Sara had cum three times already and wasn't sure how much more she could take. Maybe it was time to tag Thea in and let her have him back. Her legs were jelly and couldn't take more. "Thea please tag me out."

Just then Thea came back into the room with her favorite Oliver-like toy. She had already lubed it up ready for Sara. 

Sara felt Oliver stop and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm done Oliver thank you for the fun time."

Oliver hugged her body so she didn't think Oliver would get sappy. "Didn't take you for the cuddling type Oliver?" That's when she felt something poking at her virgin back door. She turned around to see Thea, "What are you doing?"

Thea smiled, "This is the toy that I practiced with to take Oliver and now I am going to practice on you." She didn't hesitate before plunging five inches into Sara's pink unused asshole. 

Sara screamed out Oliver was still balls deep inside of her and now a toy the same size as the one in her pussy. "Thea I swear to God you put that any deeper I'm going to tell everyone your secret."

Thea pushed the dildo to the base in Sara's backside. "I am going to take a photo of this and if you tell anyone about us I will show the picture." 

Sara was fucked literally and figuratively as soon as she heard the phone camera snap. "Ok just let me up and I will leave."

Thea shook her head, "No deal Oliver let's start fucking her." Sara wasn't able to get a word out before Oliver and Thea started to fuck her. The double penetration was driving Sara insane. Both cocks were running against each other inside of her and she could do nothing but cry out in pleasure as she was close. "I am gonna cum."

"Oh what a little whore cumming with two cocks inside of her." Thea teased. 

Oliver was close with the second cock inside Sara she was even tighter. Oliver groaned out, "I am going to cum Sara are you ready?"

She nodded she was on the pill and had no problem letting him blow a load inside of her. "Cum inside of me Oliver." She screamed out as she left him unleash ropes of hot cum in her womb. She passed out when his orgasm triggered hers. 

Oliver rolled Sara off of him and looked to Thea. "Give me a minute and I can go again."

Thea smiled, "There is one hole you haven't claimed in your new favorite toy."

Oliver smiled, "Get over here my little sex toy." She did just that and started to make out with her brother. Incest made her core ache for her brother. It was a new itch that only he could scratch. That should get him hard in no time. It wasn't long before she felt his cock prod her leg. 

"Oliver give me all you got." He smiled back and spent the rest of the morning reaming out his dear little sister. 

End

I hope people like this I get a couple people who don't like my fics but the thing I say to that is. I don't spend a lot of time in my fics. I spend a couple hours at most on a story and I do this for fun. In college I wrote essays and research papers. I took 1 creative writing course in high school. I know my dialogue isn't super great but I try my best. 

This was a request and I hope the guy likes it.


End file.
